Hate That I Love You (Jon Moxley Fanfic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Jon Moxley is a lone wolf and a drug dealer. Rosetta is an aspiring female wrestler who wants to follow her dreams. What happens when his boss learns of his new relationship and threatens to harm Rosetta if he doesn't do what he says? What will Jon do? Will Rosetta still be willing to be with him, despite being in danger?
1. Intro

Introduction

Jon Moxley used wrestling as a means of escaping a grim life in Cincinnati, Ohio. His mom was a prositute and his dad was in jail for the majority of Jon's life. Jon had to raise himself. Living in public housing on the bad side of Cincinnati, Thanksgiving and Christmas wasn't like everyone made it out to be. Not in Jon's home. Eh. Home? More like Satan's shitbucket. Jon himself turned out to be a dealer and distributor despite training to be a wrestler. He himself was an addict and shot himself in the arm with heroin and cocaine. Drinking added to the problem. Jon was as asshole to some people. A loner. Had maybe one or two friends. Didn't bother him none. But despite all this, Jon knew what he wanted to do with his life. He started wrestling for Heartland Wrestling Association in June of 2004. Ever since then, Jon has been working for different wrestling companies. He recently signed with Dragon Gate USA and was training with them. Nothing could stop him now. No one could stop him now.

Rosetta was training to became a wrestler. After some guy tried to kidnap her when she was twelve, she fought him offby breaking his nose and arm. Satisfied with herself, she decided to use her energy and put it into something useful and productive. She loved watching wrestling growing up. Miss Elizabeth was her hero and inspiration. Even though Miss Elizabeth never wrestled in the ring, the simple fact of her being pivitol in paving the way for future females in the wrestling business was awe inspiring to Rosetta. Rosetta was kind, loving, and caring, but piss her off in anyway, you would be dead in a single heartbeat. Rosetta came from a middle class family. She lived on the fancier side of Cincinnati. Despite her parents wanting her to pursue a career in politics, she knew where her heart was: wrestling.

**The story now begins.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jon was in the locker room getting ready for his match that evening.

"Hey man," his friend Jack said. Jack was one of the two people Jon really trusted in this world. Everyone else was just shit. Simple as that. "I heard they have new talent coming tonight. You're supposed to train them, am I right?"

Jon looked up at Jack after he laced his boots up.

"Yes. Unfortunately," Jon responded with his raspy voice. He ran a hand through his sandy hair. He cut it not too long ago. It fell right past his ears. Shaggy, just the way he liked it.

"Unfortunately? I heard it's a chick, man. I would not say "unfortunately" if I were you," Jack said.

"Fuck that. I don't care if it was a male, female, or a trans, I do not want to fucking train anyone. Fuck that bitch for all I care," Jon snapped.

"WOAH! CHILL OUT! No need to get all hostile and get your panties in a bunch, asshole," Jack said. "After your match, the arena is going to clear out and she'll be here."

Jon remained silent until it was time for him to go out.

After the match, Jon sat on the steel chairs behind the rail. He was staring at the squared ring, as if he had something bad in it. All of a sudden, he heard a female voice behind him.

"Hello? Are you Jon Moxley?" the voice said.

Jon turned around and saw a rather pretty girl standing behind him. 5 ft. 7 in. , light brown skin tone, dark brain hair with semi blonde highlights on the ends of her hair. Her matching dark brown eyes took Jon's breath away. And he thought _his _greenish blue eyes were spectacular. Guess not.

"Yeah, I'm Jon Moxley," he said, finding his voice after staring at the woman for a few moments.

"I'm Rosetta Black," she said, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Jon took her hand into his. Soft, smooth, and damn did she smell great. He was regretting calling her a bitch earlier.

"Nice to meet you Rosetta. You have a beautiful name," Jon said. Jon couldn't remember the last time he said something this nice to someone. Let alone a female.

"Thank you. I like your name, too," she said, smiling.

"My real name is Jonathon Good, though," he said. "Jon Moxley is just my ring name."

"It would have been cool if your actual name was Jon Moxley, wouldn't it?"

"Probably," Jon said thinking. "Maybe I should change my name?"

"Jonathon Good sounds sexy, too" Rosetta said, winking.

Jon could've sworn his manhood got hard when she said that.

"Well, Ms. Sexy, let's start your training," Jon said, leading Rosetta to the ring.

Whatever perfume she had on was driving Jon extremely crazy. He wanted every bit of her for some reason now. But the other half of him was saying "Hell. No."

Jon demonstrated to Rosetta how to do clotheslines that could knock your opponents' head off in an instant. Rosetta peformed a clothesline on Jon, sending him to the floor, grabbing his neck and coughing.

"Oh shit! I'm sooo sorry," Rosetta said, worried.

"No, it's ok," Jon said through his fit of coughs. Don't *cough* worry *cough* about *cough* it."

Rosetta helped Jon to his feet.

"Pretty impressive though. I see you've been working out, too. What made you decide to become a wrestler," Jon said, after recovering from the attack.

"When I was twelve, some guy tried to kidnap me. I broke his nose and arm. I figured I could use that energy to become a wrestler myself. Miss Elizabeth was also an inspiration," Rosetta said. "My parents wanted me to enter into politics, but that's not where my heart is."

Jon saw a twinkle in her eyes and it made him wonder.

"I think I'm going to like training you," Jon said smiling.

"Oh my goodness, you have great dimples!" Rosetta said, gushing.

"Awww, shit, my face is not that damn pretty. My eyes yes," Jon said.

"Oh, shut up," Rosetta said, slightly pushing Jon. "Let's go again!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout the week Rosetta was trained by Jon. Jon was quite impressed by how quickly Rosetta was learning the ropes, but was also starting to get irritated by her. Everyone back in the locker room was getting googly eyed and ecstatic over her. That's all Jon heard about in the locker room. Rosetta this, Rosetta that. No one was even thanking him for actually training her. Jon began to ponder if he should continue helping her.

That evening Jon went home to his apartment and locked himself in his room. Lately, Jon slipped back into his drug addict ways. Jon took a bottle of painkillers out of his drawer and popped a few in his mouth. He managed to swallow them without any water. Maybe he was that upset over the attention Rosetta was getting. Maybe he was getting nervous about actually falling for her. Despite being a lone wolf most of the time, Jon had some feelings for Rosetta. But then again, she was stealing the spotlight from him. Jon was pretty damn selfish when it came to his glory. He worked his ass off to get to where he was. Who the fuck did this girl think she was?

Rosetta wasn't in anyway rude to him. She always had a smile on her face. She never swore at anyone. It was as if she was perfect. A little _too _perfect to Jon. Something about her was getting to him. She made Jon feel like an ant for some reason. The manager of Dragon Gate told Jon he would be pairing him up with Rosetta. Rosetta was going to be his manager. _His manager._ The ever lasting hell? Jon crashed on his bed and fell asleep, fuming.

The next day, Jon was getting ready the main event. Rosetta would make her debut that evening as his manager. He exited the locker room and ran into Rosetta who was at the soda machine. Jon decided to take this time to tell Rosetta how he really felt about her.

"Hey, Jon!" Rosetta said as he approached her.

"Look, here," he began. "I don't appreciate you taking the spotlight from me. I agreed to train you because I had, too. And also because you're pretty. But you're acting too damn nice. Something about you is irritating the hell out of me. You're too damn polite. Are you going to fuck your way to the top? I'm pretty sure you want to start with me, huh?"

Rosetta gawked at Jon. "Where the FUCK is this coming from!?"

"Ah! Got you to slip up, didn't I?"

"Jon, I'm not here to fuck my way to the top. And I SURE as hell don't want to sleep with you. I'm here for the very same reason you are. I love wrestling. You don't have to keep training me. I'm making my debut anyway as your manager or valet or whatever."

"Unfortunate. Isn't it?"

"You are an asshole."

"You are a bitch."

"Says the idiot who feels threatened by me "taking the spotlight" from him, huh?"

"You are stealing my fucking spotlight. I busted my ass to get to where I am."

"And I didn't?"

"I came from nothing, Rosetta. Absolutely nothing. I'm sure you had it easier than me. I actually _know _you did."

"And if I did?"

"You're wasting your fucking time here. You should've entered into politics or some shit, because this isn't for you, honey."

"Whatever asshole. I've heard about you too and your drug addiction. But I'm not judging you for it, am I?"

By then, Jon's blood began to boil. "Who the FUCK did you hear that from!?"

"Some people were telling me about some of the wrestlers here, including you. I didn't say anything when they told me about you because I was starting to like you. But right now, I can't stand your dumb ass. Get out of my way."

Rosetta brushed past Jon. Jon grabbed Rosetta's arm and spun her around.

"Don't touch me!"

"I just want to make something clear. You don't know ANYTHING about me. NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE ELSE!"

Jon let go of Rosetta's arm and stormed down the hallway. Jon went outside to cool off.

Rosetta remained in the same spot, tears forming in her eyes.

Why did Jon hate her all of a sudden, she still couldn't get over it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosetta debuted with Jon later on that night. Rosetta was at ringside while Jon had his match against another popular wrestler there, Sam Butch. It was a No Holds Barred Match, so Rosetta could help Jon out like she was instructed to do. Rosetta lifted the apron and pulled out a chair for Jon to use. She slid it towards him and he grabbed it. He wailed on Sam then hit him with a DDT. He covered him for the three count and secured a win. Rosetta climbed into the ring to "celebrate" with Jon. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. After what he said to her earlier in the evening, she did not want to be touched by this guy, let alone even be in the same building as him. But this is what she wanted to do, so she had to stick it out.

She was glad when the show was over. She hit the showers for much needed alone time to get her thoughts together. Being in the ring was all she wanted to do in life. For now, anyways. She always kept a cool head in situations but Jon was definitely getting to her. She wasn't one to judge someone based on their past, but she sure did judge people on how they treated her. She read a lot of poetry as well. One of her favorite poets, Maya Angelou, created one of her favorite quotes of all time:

_"If someone shows you who they are, believe them."_

Jon showed his true colors to her earlier that evening. She thought he was going to be different, but turns out, he was the same as most of the people she's come across to get to where she is now. And unfortunately, she had to deal with Jon for who knows how long. At least this was putting food on her table and paying for her rent.

Rosetta packed her bags and headed out the door. She saw Jack outside.

"Hey, Jack, how's it going?"

"Hey, Rose! It's going good. How are you doing? Great debut tonight!"

"Thanks," Rosetta said. She looked down at her feet.

"Something the matter?" Jack asked.

"Why is Jon such an asshole?" Rosetta said.

"Ah. That fucker," Jack said, slightly nodding his head. "He told me what happened between you two earlier. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know," Rosetta said. "He thinks I'm trying to take the spotlight from him and I'm not. I'm doing what everyone else here loves to do: wrestle."

"I see what you mean," Jack agreed. "Don't worry about Jon. Don't pay him no mind. He's battling his own personal demons and he's trying to overcome them is all."

"Someone told me about his past," Rosetta said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out some Starburst. She offered some to Jack, who happily accepted.

"Yeah. Shitty indeed. But he incorporates that into his wrestling promos," Jack said, chewing on a red Starburst. "But he's put in a lot of work over the years. Knew him ever since 2000. Seen him go through a lot."

"He told me I don't know anything about him. True. I can't read his mind. I think it's because of my personality, really. I AM cheery around here. Which probably aroused his suspicion," Rosetta said. "He even thought I was sleeping my way to the top. Son of a bitch."

Jack's brow furrowed. "He didn't have to stoop so low and say that! I need to talk to that fucker when he comes out."

"Thanks, Jack. I owe ya one," Rosetta said, giving Jack a hug.

"No, no, you don't owe me shit but some more Starbursts. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow," Jack said, hugging Rosetta.

"Thanks again," Rosetta said.

She got into her car and drove home. Once there, she collapsed on her couch. Her cat, Whiskers, jumped on her.

"Not now," she growned.

_Meow._

"Shit, I need to feed you."

Rosetta got up and fed her cat. Plump, black and white with sock paws, Whiskers was her only companion at home. And she was content with that. Rosetta pulled out a yogurt from her fridge and ate it. She didn't have much of an appetite so the yogurt did the trick. She retreated to her room with her cat in tow and shut the door. She undressed and slipped into her an oversized black ECW t-shirt she got when she went to a show.

Hopefully tomorrow couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack decided to spend a night at Jon's apartment. Not only to hang out, but to also get to the bottom of Jon's sudden beef with Rosetta and why he hated her so much now.

"So, Moxley," Jack said, opening a beer,"why do you hate Rosetta?"

He wasn't going to beat around the bush.

Jon gave him a quisitive look. "Hate her? No. I despise her. Walking around there like she's so innocent. Rosetta this, Rosetta that. The fuck they think she is!? The female Michael Jackson!? She's nothing special."

"I think there's something her that's irritating the hell out of you, isn't it?" Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

Jack sat down next to Jon on the couch.

"Do you feel threatened by her? At first it seemed you were warming up to her. Now all of a sudden you hate her guts. You hate her very existence."

Jon took a moment to think over Jack's words.

"What're you saying?" Jon asked.

"There's simply something about her that grinds your gears, man. It's simple as that. She's the star. You're not. Sorry to sound harsh, but I know deep down you feel that way."

"Maybe so."

"_Maybe _so? No, there's no _maybe _here, Moxley. She's everything you're not. Also, it sounds like you have a crush on her."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do!"

"No I fucking don't, Jack!"

The truth is Jack was right. Jon did have feelings for her, but it was way too late to tell her how he felt about her. He was a dick to her. But Jon felt justified to do what he did. How can someone already be number one when they've only been in the business for a week? How the hell does that work? Maybe Jon was overthinking this. It's not like he didn't have his own share of success in CZW which he was still wrestling for as well. He had plenty of respect there.

"Jon, I'm telling you man, you are wasting your energy being mad at this girl. She's really cool."

Jon snorted at those words. "Yeah right. Bitch is fucking her way to the top."

"Jon, you're going to need her one day."

"Oh? And when, pray tell, will that be?"

"Sooner than you think."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fuck, Rosetta, can't you do ANYTHING right!?" Jon yelled at her.

Jon lost his match that night after Rosetta accidently hit Jon with a chair shot intended for his opponent.

"Hey, idiot, I apologized, didn't I? I don't know exactly how many sorry's you want!" Rosetta spatted back.

"Sorry isn't going to erase my lost! Now I can't fucking contend for the World Heavyweight Championship! Thanks a lot!"

"Oh go to hell you ungrateful bastard," Rosetta. "I've delt with your shit long enough. I'm only with you because it's part of my job. Don't think for a second that I want to be with you because I don't. You're so goddamn despicable!"

"Oh, Miss Goody Two Shoes, YOU'RE one to talk!"

"What the FUCK is your problem with me, Moxley? Huh? Man up and tell me now!" Rosetta said.

Jack stepped into the locker room where they were bickering and stopped in the doorway.

"Uh, bad time?"

"Doesn't matter who hears this. I just need to hear this from Jon," Rosetta said, not breaking her gaze from Jon.

Jon sat down on the bench. "I've told you before. You're taking my spotlight. I can't have that. Tonight you cost me a championship opportunity. I can't never forgive you. And stop acting so damn perfect. You act like you're so clean and without fault."

Rosetta shoke her head at Jon. "Is that what this is about? Everyone giving me praise? Jon, I'm not here to steal your spotlight. I'm not taking anything away from you. I didn't train to become a wrestler to take the spotlight from you or anyone else. I'm doing this because I want to. Maybe I'm everything you're not? Yeah, it's okay to be lonely here and there and alone, but that doesn't mean hate me because I'm the polar opposite. That's extremely childish, Moxley. After tonight, you don't have to worry about me being your valet or manager."

Rosetta grabbed her bag and exited out the locker room. Jon began thinking about what she said.

Jack came in and sat down next to Jon.

"I told ya so. Now let's go."

Jack and Jon went to the local bar for a few drinks. They met up with their other friend, Jason. Jason wasn't a wrestler, but he drove Jack and Jon around to their shows if they needed a ride.

"Moxley has feelings for a new female wrestler," Jack said, chugging his beer. "He's been a total douche towards her."

"I do not have feelings for Rosetta," Jon said, downing a shot of tequila. "Stop saying that shit."

"Ah, but you do. She's everything you aren't. She's the perfect match for you. You just don't know it because you're too jealous of her," Jack said.

"Jon, it's alright if you like her man. It's alright," Jason said, chiming in. "If you do have feelings for her, you're going to need to win her somehow. Someway."

"You both are jackasses. I'm calling a cab."

Jon left the bar and caught a cab home. Despite denying his feelings for Rosetta, he knew Jack and Jason were right. He screwed up big time. Rosetta was everything he surely wasn't. Jon wasn't kind, caring, or loving. He was aloof, vile, and down right dirty. Maybe Rosetta was the one to bring the much needed balance to Jon's life? Maybe. Maybe not. Jon wanted to apologize but knew he couldn't. She wouldn't accept his apology. Rosetta now hated his guts. She quit as his manager and valet that night.

Jon arrived at his apartment complex and paid the driver of the cab. Jon made his way up the stairs to his apartment when noticed a familiar somebody trying to get inside their apartment.

'Holy fuck,' Jon thought to himself.

Rosetta lived right across from Jon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jon stopped in front of his door. Rosetta turned and developed a frown on her face.

"No. Damn. Way," Rosetta said, slowly.

"That was my exact thought," Jon said.

Rosetta unlocked her door. "I can't believe that we're neighbors. I still can't stand your dumb ass. Don't ask for any sugar, kool-aid, food, or anything."

Rosetta stepped into her home and shut the door.

Jon unlocked the door to his apartment, stepped in, shut the door, and locked it. Jon took a deep sigh and made his way to the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out some soma. Jon's muscles were bothering him bad and he needed something to sooth the pain. He took the pills and went to lay down.

He stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. He slid into bed but didn't fall asleep right away. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Rosetta and how much of a dick he was to her.

For some reason, now he wanted to be with her. For the longest time, he claimed he didn't need anybody in his life. It's only Jon. Jon could take care of his self. Jon could take on the whole damn world if he wanted to! But then he quickly realized he wasn't Superman or Batman. He was not immortal. He would get hurt, get bloodied, stabbed, bruised, whatever.

He could've have found a better time to think about all this. He heard a knock on his door.

'Jesus, it's almost midnight!' Jon thought to himself.

Jon reluctantly got up and slipped on some sweats. He left his room and went to answer his door. Unlocking the locks, Jon opened his door halfway. It was his dealer.

"Hello, Jon. Do you have my stuff?" the man said.

"No, I don't Mr. Johnson. But I'll have it tomorrow," Jon said, opening the door all the way.

"There won't be a tomorrow, Jon. Get him boys," Mr. Johnson said.

Out of nowhere two of Mr. Johnson's henchmen stepped into Jon's apartment. One of them punched Jon in the mouth, sending him staggering back and falling down. The two men then began kicking Jon in the stomach and back. Jon couldn't do anything but cradle into a ball to defend himself. One henchmen grabbed his hair and punched Jon twice in the face again. The other picked Jon up and threw him against the wall. Jon slouched, grabbing his stomach.

"Alright, that's enough," Mr. Johnson said. He was watching the whole ordeal from the doorway. "Let's go. You better step up your game, Moxley. Or else next time you won't be so lucky."

Mr. Johnson and his henchmen left but not before one of the henchmen spit on Jon. Jon laid there, trying to catch his breath. He felt as if he was going to faint.

"Jon! Jon!" a voice called in the distance.

Jon looked up and saw Rosetta coming towards him. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Rosetta?" Jon said.

"Jon! Oh my God!" Rosetta said frantic.

Rosetta helped Jon up to his feet and into the bathroom. Rosetta sat Jon down the edge of the bathtub. She looked inside his medicine cabinet and pulled out peroxide and some cotton balls. She pulled out a few and put some peroxide on each one individually. She sat next to Jon and started cleaning his wounds. Jon's face on cuts on it and his lip was busted a little. His eye was also wounded. He winced when Rosetta applied the peroxide to his wounds.

"You didn't have to do this," Jon said quietly.

"I had to. I heard everything, Jon," Rosetta said. "And you're beaten up."

Jon remained silent. Rosetta put small band aids on the cuts on Jon's face. She took his hand and lead him out of the bathroom to his room.

She helped Jon to his bed. Jon slowly laid down, heaving a deep sigh.

"Fuck. I'm not wrestling tomorrow," Jon said.

"You shouldn't. You need your rest. I'll tell the boss what happened here tonight," Rosetta said.

"Thanks," Jon said, managing a smile smile.

"You're welcome," Rosetta said, smiling back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosetta brought Jon some food the following morning. He had given her a key to his apartment so she could get in. It was a shock to her, but she didn't mind. She was forgiving and she forgave Jon, despite him being an asshole towards her.

"Wendy's. My favorite," Jon said.

Rosetta placed the food on Jon's nightstand next to his bed. She reached in the bag and gave Jon a chicken sandwich.

"It's my favorite, too," Rosetta said.

"Heh, we might have something in common," Jon said, upwrapping the sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Yeah. Hey, you can call me Rose for short," Rosetta said. "I prefer that."

"Hmmm. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Jon said, after swallowing his food.

"Thanks."

"You didn't get yourself something to eat?"

"Oh, I did!"

Rose reached into the bag and pulled out another chicken sandwich. Both of them ate while watching Futurama in Jon's room. After a while, Rose checked the clock on her phone.

"Ah. It's late. I should leave now and let you have your house to yourself," she said getting up.

Jon shot straight up and and grabbed Rose's wrist.

"Don't go."

"Jon-"

Jon pulled himself up and gave Rose a heated kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth and Rose's tongue found it's way inside his mouth. Rose wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. Jon picked Rose up and placed her on the bed. He rested between her legs. Rose broke the kiss and stared up at Jon. She moved a strand of hair out of his face so she could get a better look into his eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Rose said in a whisper.

Jon took Rose's hand and kissed it.

"You're beautiful," Jon whispered back.

Rose was then becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Jon, I'm not sure if I want to do this," Rose said.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," Jon said, planting kisses on Rose's neck.

"I know, Jon, but please. Not tonight. Maybe next time?" Rose said. She wanted to be with Jon for the night but something told her tonight wasn't the night.

"Alright," Jon said, giving Rose one last kiss. "But please, stay with me?"

"Alright, I will."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rosetta is going by Rose now.**

"Damn, your blueberry pancakes are delicious!" Jon said. He was wolfing down the pancakes along with bacon, eggs, and yogurt.

"I'm glad you find them good," Rose said. She gave Jon a smile.

Jon smirked at her. "I find you good looking."

Rose laughed and sat at the table with Jon.

"I haven't had a good breakfast like this in a long time."

"Well, now you're enjoying it," Rose said. She ate some strawberry yogurt.

"You don't want any?"

"No. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thank you for taking care of me the other day," Jon thanked Rose.

"Welcome. Why did they beat you up?"

Jon didn't say anything for a while. He took a drink of apple juice.

"I owed them money and some drugs," he said, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I'm a distributor."

Rose didn't know what to say at the moment.

"That's why I started hating you after you came. You are everything I'm not. You're smart, beautiful, sexy. I'm just a piece of shit," Jon continued.

Rose grabbed Jon's hand. "No. You're not."

Jon looked down at his plate.

"It's alright. All you have to do now is break away from your bad habits."

After breakfast, Jon took a shower while Rose returned to her apartment to take a hot bath. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Yesterday she wanted to make love to Jon. She knew Jon wanted to make love to her as well. But she didn't want to rush things. She kept replaying the words that Jon told her about why he got beat up. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be okay. She just didn't know how to say so. Or what to do afterwards.

Jon was standing in his shower, letting the hot water run over him. He had developed feelings for Rose when he first met her. He hated her, but loved her at the same time. Now, it was nothing but pure love. Very rare for Jon, considering how he loved sleeping with ring rats all the time. But Rose was something special. He wished she would have been in the mood to have sex with him last night but he respected her wishes. Jon stepped out of the shower and dried off. He looked himself in the mirror. He didn't like the person staring back at him. He needed to make things right with Rose.

He needed to apologize to her to make everything right.

He decided to take her out later on.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jon took Rose to the local drive-in movie to see Avatar.

"I've never seen this much blue in my life," Jon said. He was munching on popcorn. Extra button and all.

"I think this movie is fantastic," Rose said, eating chocolate covered raisins.

Afterwards, they headed to Denny's.

"After all that popcorn, you're still hungry?" Rose said.

"Hell yeah!" Jon said. He opened the door to the restuarant for Rose. "Now, let's eat!"

Jon and Rose were seated. They ordered their drinks and food.

Jon knew what he needed to do. He knew Rose wasn't mad at him anymore. Or else she wouldn't have came to his rescue when he got jumped by Mr. Johnson's goons. And his feelings for her were growing by the minute. He felt she was feeling the same way about him. But he still wasn't sure.

"Hey, Rose, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being a dick towards you. I knew I shouldn't have said what I said and done what I did. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Rose gave Jon a warm smile that warmed Jon's heart.

"I've already forgiven you, Jon."

Jon smiled back at Rose. "I love you."

Once he realized he said those three words, he immediately looked down at his hands which he folded together. He could feel his face becoming red hot.

'Shit, Jonathon. You WOULD say that, wouldn't you!?' he said inside his head. 'Fuck. Now she's going to think you're only doing this to get in between her legs!'

Jon was so lost in thought that he barely noticed Rose's hand resting on top of his. He looked up and saw Rose smiling at him again. Rose never stopped smiling at Jon.

"I love you too, Jon."

Jon couldn't remember the last time he heard those words. He was falling for this girl. And falling HARD.

Once they got home, Rose invited Jon to spend a night at her apartment. Jon happily accepted the invitation. Rose decided she would take the opprotunity to get to know Jon a little better. To learn why he put up barriers and acted the way he did. She grabbed a blanket out of her bedroom and laid down with it on the couch, patting on a spot for, signaling she wanted Jon to join her on the couch. Rose propped her legs up and placed part of the blanket over her legs. Jon did the same.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were your experiences like when you were younger?" Rose asked. "I hope you're not offended." She quickly added.

"No, not at all," Jon said. "Born in Cincinnati, I was raised by a prostitute. She did what she did to put food on the table. Public housing was a bitch. Drug dealers, crackheads everywhere. My dad was in jail. I barely passed school. I tried to protect my cousin from getting taken away from me by child protective services and failed. That shit still haunts me to this day. And now, I, myself, am I fucking drug user and I deal. That's why I got my ass handed to me the other day."

Jon then fell silent. Rose got out from under the blanket then, crawled next to him and gave him a hug.

"It's alright. I'm here now," Rose said, soothingly.

Jon wrapped an arm around Rose's waste and pushed the blanket off of his legs. He then grabbed Rose and sat her on top of him, with her straddling him. Jon looked into Rose's eyes. She could see everything in his eyes. He didn't have to say no more. Jon cupped Rose's face in his hands and kissed her.

She placed her hands on his chest. Last time she told Jon to stop. This time she wanted to be with him.

Jon's hands moved to Rose's ass. He firmly grasped it, holding onto it for dear life. He could feel himself getting hard. He hoped Rose didn't feel anything, even though he thought she did.

Jon layed Rose down the couch, never breaking the kiss. Rose broke the kiss to take off her shirt, revealing her purple bra. Jon kissed Rose between either of her breasts. She smelled like roses and vanilla. He reached behind her and undid her bra. This surprised her. She wanted to simply kiss him and make out with him. She wanted this to last longer than last time but without the sex. She just wasn't ready yet. But despite that, she let Jon have a little fun.

Rose laid back down and placed a hand on Jon's head, bringing it down so he could suck on one of her breasts. He gently sucked on the left one first. The taste of her was driving him crazy. He continue sucking on it, relishing in its firmness. Her breasts were nice and perky. Jon started moaning the more he kept sucking on Rose's breast. She pushed his hand down so that her whole breast was in his mouth.

Rose closed her eyes. She was trying to keep from screaming out Jon's name. She gently grabbed Jon's hair and pulled his head up. She pulled his head towards her lips and kissed him again. Before she knew it, Jon had unzipped her pants and began stroking her through her panties. It was at this point Rose was finished for the night. She broke the kiss.

"Jon, no, please," she said.

Jon took his hands out of her pants and looked down at her.

"Is...everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. But..." Rose's voiced trailed off. She couldn't understand why she just couldn't let loose and make love to Jon like she wanted.

Jon give her a peck on the lips. "It's alright. I understand."

"Can I ask for a favor?" Rose said.

"Sure."

"Stay with me tonight?"

**Things are getting serious between the two.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Don't have a crush on her huh?" Jack said, smirking.

"Shut your mouth fool," Jon growled. Deep down, he was satisfied though.

"Oh dear. Rose has got you wrapped around her finger, huh?" Jack continued. "Damn, I'm good."

Jon was about to say something until he saw Rose. He had gotten up early to set up the ring for the show that night. They both were sitting in chairs besides the ring.

"Hey Jon," Rose said. She looked gorgeous in her ring gear. Red pants with black boots and a matching top to go with it with a huge red heart on it. Rose indeed had Jon wrapped around her finger.

"Hey Rose," Jon managed to say. His mouth was getting watery. Damn, she looked too good.

She approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"See you after the show," she said. She then walked off. She turned around on her heel abruptly.

"Here ya go, Jack," she said, tossing some Starbursts at him.

Jack caught them in midair. "Thank you, Rose."

"Welcome!"

Jon shot Jack a dirty look.

"Hey now, chillax. It's just Starbursts. Not her cell phone number," Jack said.

"Whatever," Jon said, stretching. "Show starts in five."

Rose had a triple threat women's match that evening. It was the main event, which was a delight. Rose was a highflyer and enjoyed doing hurricarana's off of the top turnbuckles and moonsaults. Unfortunately, one of her opponent's calculated her move and pushed her off of the turnbuckle. Rose hit the floor with a loud thud. The crowd gasped and the medical team went to check on her. Jon standing by when he saw the whole thing go down.

"Oh shit," Jon said to himself. He rushed to Rose's side.

She had a hand on her knee.

"Fuck," she said to herself.

"Rose! Rose, what's going on?" Jon said, extremely concerned.

"My knee," is all she could manage to say.

Jon helped her up to the back so she could get examined by the medical team. Turns out, she had a slight fracture in her knee.

"Shit," Rose said.

Jon grabbed a bottled water for her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. It's not too bad, though," Jon said.

"I'm going to be out for a month. Shit, now what?" Rose said.

"Don't you worry about that. You're in good hands with AllState," Jon said, reassuring Rose.

"Thanks, Jon. I'll stay with you until my knee heals."

On the inside, Jon's heart was about to burst with excitement.

"THAT you will."

Jon took Rose to his apartment and collected some stuff for her from her apartment. He propped her leg on a pillow on his bed. He also placed some pillows behind her back.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Jon gave Rose a kiss.

"I'm going to go to the store to pick up some medicine and snacks."

"Okay."

Jon left the apartment, securely locking his door. He started walking downstairs and onto the sidewalk when he felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt and turn him around violently. Jon almost fell of his feet.

"What the fuck?" He began. He soon stopped when he noticed it was one of Mr. Johnson's goons from the other day.

"What do you have this week, Moxley?" he said.

"Look, I do not have anything nor am I dealing. I've been busy," Jon said in his defense.

"Busy fucking your girl?" the goon said.

"Don't you fucking dare go near her," Jon said. His blood began to boil underneath his skin.

"Don't worry! Nothing shall happen to her as long as you get your shit together, Moxley. One more strike and you're out," goony said.

"Leave her out of this. This is between me and you shitheads. She's completely innocent," Jon said.

"Like I said, get your shit together and you won't have to worry about her getting hurt. Fuck up one more time, it's a wrap. You're lucky I wasn't sent her to snap your fucking neck, asswipe."

The henchmen bumped Jon in the shoulder hard. Jon looked and saw the henchmen walk away briskly, disappearing around the corner. Jon continued what he was doing before: getting medicine and snacks for his loved one. Despite doing this, he couldn't help but wonder now what he was going to do. How he was going to protect her. For the next two weeks, he would have to wrestle four times a week. Mr. Johnson could strike at any moment. Rose was recuperating from her injury. He could send Jason to his apartment to check on her from time to time. Or ask Rose if one of her friends could stop by and keep an eye on her. Either way, he couldn't let Rose get hurt.

He would never forgive himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The past few days went by smoothly. Rose's friend from the wrestling gig Carrie spent nights with her while Jon was out of town for the day or so. Rose's knee was healing rather quickly and she was to be back on her feet in the next three days. But despite everything goign well, Rose had a weird feeling. She didn't want to tell Jon and worry him. She was completely oblivious that Jon had the same feeling.

"Jon has been acting strange lately," Rose said. "Haven't you noticed, Carrie?"

Her friend looked at her. They were sitting on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune. Carrie was sworn to secrecy about the truth, just like Jason and Jack were. Jon made it his mission to keep everything under wraps so that Rose wouldn't find it. Jon was extremely afraid of losing Rose.

"Probably just under a lot of stress from wrestling is all probably," Carrie quickly said, trying to remain calm and collective as she could.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Carrie got up to answer it.

"Why, hello Jackus Cactus," she said, smugly.

"Don't call me that," Jack said. He stepped inside.

"Hey, Jack," Rose said. "Is Jon alright?"

"Yeah. He's fine. How are you?" Jack said, approaching her to give her a hug.

"Doing great. Worried about Jon is all," Rose said.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright," Jack said, assuringly. "Brought you something."

Jack reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a can of Sprite and handed it to Rose.

"Thanks, bud."

"No problem. You guys okay?"

"Yes we are, Jackus. I was making some lasagna," Carrie said, going to the kitchen. "It should be done in another twenty minutes."

"Why did I say about calling me that, Carrie?" Jack said, getting irritated with Carrie.

"I love messing with you is all," Carrie said, looking back to shoot Jack a sly smile.

"I want to know what's going on," Rose said, abruptly. "I'm not saying I'm not enjoying your company and I don't appreciate you guys' making sure I'm healing, but I sense something else is going on behind all of this."

Carrie came back into the living room. She sat down next to Rose. She remained silent for a few minutes. Jack didn't say anything either. Just stood up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Carrie. Jack. What is going on?" Rose demanded to know at this point.

There was another knock at the door.

Jack went to answer it.

"Hey, Jason," Jack said.

"Hello everybody!" Jason's light spirit helped eased some of the tension in the room. "Damn, something sure does smell good in here. Lemme guess...lasagna?"

"Yes. It is," Carrie said, breaking her silence.

"Jason, where's Jon?" Rose said. By now, she had no more patience. "Why has he been acting strange lately?"

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He gave Rose a stern look, a look that made her feel uneasy.

"Jon should tell you," he responded.

"Is he in trouble?" Rose said.

"Rose, it's best that you talk to him," Carrie agreed with Jason.

"He'll be back tomorrow morning. You two should talk then," Jack said.

"Alright," Rose said.

And with this, Rose went to bed with a lot on her mind. She really hoped what Jon had to tell her wasn't bad. She hoped it wouldn't jepordize their impending relationship. She loved Jon dearly. She was planning to actually make love to him finally.

But there was situation at hand that needed to be resolved.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jon came home and saw Rose in the kitchen cooking. He was surprised at how quickly her knee healed. Her determination to get back into the ring was a factor. The thought of getting back into the ring with Jon was also a factor. Probably, the main reason.

"Hey, Rose," Jon said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Rose said.

She made a plate for Jon and one for herself. They both sat side by side at the dinner table. They ate their food in unusual silence. Jon was silently praying that Carrie, Jason, and Jack didn't say anything to her about her life being in danger. Rose wanted to know what was the big secret being kept from her and why everyone was acting so damn strange around her all of a sudden.

Finally, Rose broke the silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Jon, what's going on? Why is everyone, including YOU, acting strange lately?" Rose asked. She was trying to keep her cool, but she was too upset to keep calm.

Jon took a long drink from his glass of orange juice. He slowly placed it back on the table. He pushed his plate out from in front of him and crossed his arms on the table. He remained silent for a little while before Rose slapped him across the face. Jon got up, now agitated.

"What the FUCK was that for, Rosetta!?" Jon said.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on, now! Why have you been avoiding me, Jon? Why is it when I text you, you always have some piss poor excuse as to why you've been doing so!"

"Rose-" Jon began.

Rose slapped him again. She then pushed Jon up against the wall and started hitting him.

"I can't stand to look at you right now!" She screamed. Tears were now streaming from her dark brown eyes.

Jon stopped one of her attacks. He grabbed her arms, spun her around, and pinned her up against the wall. Rose struggled to break free from Jon's hold, but he kept pushing up against her.

"Rose, you need to calm down," Jon said. He was trying to keep his cool.

Rose didn't listen to Jon.

"Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are!? I'm sick of you! I hate that I love you, Jonathon!" she screamed.

With this, she stopped struggling. Her hair was a mess by now and a few strands were falling in her face. She looked up at Jon with, breathing heavily. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

Jon looked down at her, with an expression that matched Rose's: shock. His blue eyes gazed into Rose's eyes. Jon let go of Rose's arms and embraced her in a hug. Rose hugged him back tightly.

Jon then picked Rose up and took her to their bedroom. Rose stripped Jon of his shirt and jeans, leaving him standing in his boxers. Jon did the same to Rose, leaving her in her panties. Rose and Jon went towards the bed.

Jon laid down. Rose crawled onto the bed and pulled down Jon's boxers. She took Jon's member into her mouth and began sucking slowly. Jon moaned lightly at Rose giving him oral. Rose took Jon all into her mouth. She sucked on the head of his member and continued sucking. Jon's cock was throbbing hard and he was on the verge of cumming. Rose sensed Jon was close so she stopped. Rose helped get Jon's boxers off and switched positions with him.

Jon took Rose's panties off and started giving her oral. Jon sucked on Rose's clit. Rose grabbed a fistful of Jon's hair as he continued his attack. Jon stuck a finger into Rose and she went crazy.

"Fuck... Jon, I'm close to cumming," Rose said.

Jon sucked on Rose's clit one more time then laid back down. Rose got on top of Jon's erected cock. It felt sensational for the both of them. Rose started fucking Jon. Jon placed his hands on Rose's hips. Her skin felt smooth and she smelled like vanilla. Rose placed her hands on Jon's chest.

As Jon and Rose made love to each other, they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. Juices were flowing out of Rose and onto Jon's cock. Her walls clenched around him, making the sex better.

Rose bent down and gave Jon a kiss. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and he did the same. It was hard for them to break to the kiss. They always came so close to making love but always stopped. This time it was different. They needed each other. They wanted each other. And now they had each other.

Jon flipped Rose over, never pulling out from her to do so. They both of them were in the missionary position. Rose wrapped her legs tightly around Jon's waist. She wanted Jon completely inside her. She wanted to feel Jon. She was close to her orgasm but she didn't care. Jon pushed deep inside of Rose, eliciting a moan from her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling Jon's cock pound her harder and harder.

"Jon, I'm cumming," Rose managed to say.

Jon sped up a little, quickly reaching his orgasm as well. Jon looked deep into Rose's eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Jon."

And after they exchanged these words, they both reached their climaxes.

Jon pulled out of Rose and came on her, his hot semen hitting her stomach.

Rose reached over on the nightstand and grabbed some tissues. She wiped her stomach while Jon got under the covers. Rose threw the tissue in the bin next to their bed and cuddled with Jon. She laid her head on his chest.

The sudden thought of how they got there crept back up on her. She remembered being angry at Jon for evading her for the past few days and keeping something from her. She remembered saying "I hate I love you, Jonathon." They both knew they were falling for each other in the beginning and them finally making love to each other proved it. Rose was concerned for Jon and Jon felt the same way about her, without a doubt. But Jon was indeed hiding something from her.

Jon loved Rose with all his heart. Tomorrow, she would get her knee evaluated by the doctor to make sure she was completely healed to wrestle again.

Jon couldn't stand being away from her another minute. But he knew with every passing minute, he would have to tell Rose what she demanded from him: the truth.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jon, I don't know if I'm ready to hear what the doctors have to say," Rose told him.

They were in the room waiting for the doctor to come back with Rose's MRI results.

"You'll be fine, Rose. Just calm down," Jon said, rubbing her now healed knee.

"I can't," Rose said.

"Yes, you can," Jon said. He looked at Rose.

His blue eyes met Rose's. Those eyeballs of Jon's were going to be the death of her.

They were interupted by the doctor who came back in.

"Hello, Ms. Black," the doctor said. "I am pleased to inform you that you've been cleared to wrestle again. This time be very careful, alright?"

"Thank you doctor," Rose said. She was relieved.

"You're welcome."

Jon took Rose to get some ice cream at 31 Flavors. Jon got them a cup of chocolate chip ice cream, double scooped. They were happily enjoying the ice cream.

But despite how great the ice cream and spending time with Jon was, Rose still wanted to know what was it that he was hiding. All he had to do was tell her the truth and she wouldn't be mad at all.

"Jon, do you have something to tell me? I promise I won't get mad at you, as long as you tell me the truth," Rose said. She looked at Jon with a concerned look on her face.

Jon looked back at her. This time, he had to tell her.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is because I've been discussing some things with my former drug dealer," Jon said.

"Discussing what exactly? Why are you still dealing, Jon?"

"When you injured yourself, that night when I got you some medicine and what not, he sent his posse to deliver a message. He told me if I didn't get his shit, he was going to come after you. I've still been wrestling but right after the shows I would have to report to him. To keep him from sending his bodyguards after you. Trust me, Rose, I'm trying to get away from this shit, but..." Jon's voice trailed off.

Rose looked down at the empty cup that sat between them, holding their two pink spoons.

"So, if you stop dealing, they'll come after me? Do you have some debt to pay back?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Rose sighed. "I'm sure there's a way you can get out of this mess, right?"

"I'm sure I can. But the only way now is to pay my debt back. He said he will keep his word of leaving you alone if I do what he says," Jon continued. "I have to see him tonight."

"Jon, I love you. I don't need you getting hurt or killed. You need to find some way to get out of your situation," Rose said. "I wish I wasn't the reason you're still in that mess."

"No, Rose. I am the reason I am in the mess I am in right now. You have nothing to do with it. Don't go around here blaming yourself," Jon said.

"Your "boss" is threatening to come after me if you don't stay in the drug dealing business," Rose said.

"I got this," Jon said. "At least tonight before I go, you can accompany me to the ring tonight."

Jon smiled and took Rose's hand into his, kissing it. She always smelled so good in his opinion to him.

"Alright," Rose said. How desperately she wanted to believe that.

Rose couldn't sleep at all. Despite the room feeling comfortable and the bed feeling warm, she just couldn't shake the thought of Jon being out alone out of her brain. It was one o'clock and she was way past worried. She got up and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of apple juice. She gulped it down without really thinking about it. She poured herself another glass and gulped that one down too. It tasted good and soothed a bit, but she still worried about Jon. Her mind flashed back to when she first saw him beat up. She didn't want to have to relieve that moment ever again.

"Hmm. You think you're a tough guy now huh?" Mr. Johnson said. He was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on his desk.

His two bodyguards had Jon tied to a chair. Jon was coughing up blood from his mouth. He was being beaten by them while Mr. Johnson calmly looked on.

"No, asshole. I'm just trying to protect the woman I love. Stay the fuck away from her," Jon said. "I told you I'd have your shit this week."

"Let the bastard go," Mr. Johnson said.

His bodyguards untied Jon and roughly picked him up.

"One more week," Mr. Johnson said. "After that, game over."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Jack, please, come pick me up," Jon said. Jack had dropped Jon off at Mr. Johnson's office. Jon called Jack on his cell to rescue him. Jon's head was pounding. This was the second beating he got.

"I'm on my way," Jack responded.

Ten minutes later, Jack pulled up to pick Jon up. Jon could barely stand let alone walk, but he made it to the car. He slowly got in. Jack saw Jon's face and was horrified. Jon's bottom lip was busted and his left cheek was bruised.

"Jon, you need to go to the hospital," he said.

"Just drive. Don't take me home. Take me to your place tonight," Jon said in a monotone voice.

Jack didn't want to take a chance and annoy Jon anymore, but this had to stop. If Jon didn't squash this, either he or Rose would end up dead. And quite frankly, Jack didn't want to deal with losing two people he loved dearly.

"Jon, I know you don't want to talk, but you have to. You need to. Have you told Rose about the situation?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes strictly on the road.

"I did," Jon responded.

"What did she say?"

"I told her to not worry and I have everything under control."

"Jon, this is the second time you've been beaten-" Jack began.

"Don't you think I fucking know that!? I know I have to pay my debt to Mr. Johnson or he'll bury me six feet under dirt after he goes after Rose! I know this, Jack! I know I have a fucking busted lip and bruised cheek right now. I'd rather take the fall for my own mistakes then have Rose suffer because of me. I cannot let anything happen to her. I love her too much. I made love to her yesterday morning when I came back. I wanted to tell her when she asked me what was going on but she started wailing on me and we got into it. She told me that she hates that she loves me. I've fallen for her and she's fallen for me. I can't lose her. I'd never forgive myself."

With this, Jon fell silent for the remainder of the ride. Jack didn't dare say another word. He let Jon vent out his frustrations. He was willing to do what he could to help Jon.

Once Jack pulled into the driveway of his house, him and Jon got out. Jon followed Jack up the steps to the door. Jack unlocked the door and stepped in, with Jon following him in. Jon went straight to the spare room that was basically his whenever he needed somewhere to stay. He locked his door and collapsed onto the bed. He didn't bother removing his clothes but instead just removed his shoes. He would have to get up soon and go back to Rose. She was definitely going to be worried about him when he showed back up. Jon drifted off to sleep after this.

"Jon," Rose said.

"I know, Rose. I got beat up again," Jon said,rubbing his temple. He had cleaned up his wounds that morning before he came over but the bruises still showed.

"Are you going to be able to compete tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jon and Rose arrived at the wrestling show. Rose was going to be back in the ring the next week. For now, she just managed Jon while he wrestled. He was put into a hardcore match which involved tables.

"Great," Rose mumbled to herself.

Jon was put through three tables during the night, but he got back up swinging. Somehow he managed to get a roll up and steal win. His face was bloody, which made his face look like someone beat him up in Mortal Kombat. He stumbled out of the ring and made his way to the back, a hand on his lower back. Rose quickly got up from her seat and ringside and followed Jon to the back.

"Jon!" Rose called after him.

Jon turned around. "Hey, Rose."

He was tired and weak.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Rose said. Despite there being medical people already in the back, Rose wanted to help Jon clean up. He needed her at the moment.

Jon laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't said much when he got back home. Rose was messaging his feet when she saw the expression on his face. Dark, void, and tired.

"Jon, I understand that you're going through a lot," Rose said. "But you can talk to me, honey."

Jon's eyes landed on Rose's face.

"I have to deliver a bag of cocaine and $500 in two days. Since I don't have $500, my asshole "boss" is going to raise it to $1,000," he said.

Rose stopped rubbing his feet.

"Cocaine?"

"Yes. Cocaine. Some crackhead stole some from Johnson and I snorted some with him after the show two days ago after the show. So now I'm paying for it because the crackhead disappeared into thin air. Please, Rose, don't be mad."

Rose fell silent after she heard this. She got up and went to the bathroom.

"Rose!" Jon called out after her, scrambling to get up.

Rose went inside the bathroom and locked it before Jon could reach her. Jon lightly knocked at the door.

"Rose, please talk to me," Jon said. His head was pounding and his wounds were still sore, but he fought through the pain.

Rose washed her hands in the sink and dried them off. She began to feel sick to her stomach. She threw up in the toilet.

"Rose!? Rose, you have to let me in!" Jon pleaded.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rose took some toilet paper and wiped her mouth with it. She threw the tissue inside the toilet and flushed it. She brushed her teeth afterwards. She was feeling weak. She couldn't take it anymore. Jon sat down beside the bathroom door. He had his face buried into his hands. He knew he broke Rose's heart into a million pieces when he confessed his sins. He really did hate himself now. He felt like a piece of shit for putting her through all of this.

"Jon," Rose said, weakily. She sat up against the door. She did not like unlock the door.

"Yeah?"Jon said, lifting his head up and moving in front of the door, sitting Indian style.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"The other night I was crying my eyes out over you, Jon."

"I'm sure you were."

"I love you. I love you so much, Jon," Rose said, breaking down crying. She quickly buried her face into her hands and wept.

"Rose, open the door, please," Jon said. "Please..."

Rose wept some more then got herself together. She got up and wiped her face and blew her nose. She then unlocked the door of the bathroom and came face to face with Jon. He quickly rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Please, forgive me," Jon said.

Rose just simply looked up at Jon. She walked around him and went back to the room. Jon followed her.

Rose sat on the bed. Jon sat down next to her.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm sorry for what I did. I am seriously going to change and end all of this. I promise you," Jon said.

He gently turned Rose's chin and had her looking at him.

"Okay," Rose said, quietly.

Rose got up and relieved herself of her clothes. She then slipped under the covers. Jon mimicked her and laid on top of her. They made out for a bit, before Jon slid into her.

Rose grabbed a handful of Jon's hair.

"Fuck me now, Jonathon," she said.

Her voice was grave and serious.

Jon began fucking Rose, his cock throbbing and slamming into her hard. Ater a while, Jon was reaching his climax. Rose had already came once, but she ordered Jon to keep going.

Jon emptied into Rose. Rose wrapped her legs around Jon and milked him. He pulled out and layed next to her. He gave her a kiss and they both fell asleep.

Two days later, Rose founds out she's pregnant.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rose went to the wrestling show that night to tell the manager about her situation. She saw Jack at the show. She didn't see Jon yet, so she was a little relieved in a way. She decided to tell Jack about everything. He was setting up the ring for the night.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rose asked. That morning she had thrown up twice. She was weak but she mustered up the strength to get to the place tonight. Luckily, Jon wasn't home when she was puking her brains out.

"Sure thing, Rose," Jack said.

They both stepped out into the hallway.

"You okay, Rose?" Jack asked. He noticed that Rose's face looked flushed.

"I'm pregnant," Rose said quietly.

"Does Jon know?"

"I haven't told him yet..."

"Told me what?"

They both turned and saw Jon walking towards them.

"Hey, Jon," Rose said.

Jon came up and gave Rose a kiss on her forehead. He fist bumped Jack. He then looked at her face and saw how pale she looked.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jon asked, concerned. "You shouldn't be here."

Rose looked at Jack, giving him a look that signaled he should leave. Jack understood completely.

"I'll be setting up the ring, if you guys need me,"Jack said. With this, he went back to his post.

"I need to tell you something, Jon," Rose said. Her heart started to beat a little faster and her palms became sweaty.

"Yeah?" Jon said.

"I'm pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test this morning after you left. Hell, I even threw up twice," Rose said. "I was going to tell you when I got home. But here we are."

Jon wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and Rose wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. They stayed like that for a long while.

"I'm glad that something good has come of us being together," Jon said. He rested his chin on top of Rose's head. "But this means I need to relocate you to another place. I can't have you and the baby in harm's way. I'm going to take you home, help you pack, and take you to Carrie's."

"Will do," Rose agreed.

They both headed towards their apartment afterwards. Jon was on the lookout for Johnson's bodyguards. The dim streetlight didn't do justice much, but Jon could still see. Nothing but silence and blackness in the distance. Jon and Rose got inside their place. Jon helped Rose pack all of her clothes and things into her suitcase.

"You know what, Jon?" Rose said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't been in my own apartment for a minute," Rose said, chuckling softly. "I think it's time to give it up and move in with you."

"Smart move, babe," Jon said.

"You haven't done any drugs have you?" Rose said.

"No."

"Good."

Once they finished packing, Jon took Rose's suitcase to their car.

"I would like to get some things from my apartment real quick," Rose told Jon.

"Okay."

Jon followed Rose back to her apartment. They both walked inside.

"Shit, I've abandoned this place, haven't I?" Rose said.

Jon smiled. He loved Rose so much. She was everything to him. He couldn't risk losing her.

All of sudden, Jon was ambushed from behind.

Then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jon woke up.

He saw Rose tied up on the couch, with two huge men around her.

His eyes then drifted to someone approaching him.

Mr. Johnson.

"You know what, Jon?" He said, lighting a cigar. He took a long smoke from the cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke. "I need my stuff. I'm tired of waiting for you. You need to go. I hate to do this to you in front of your girlfriend, but oh well."

Mr. Johnson reached into his coat pocket for something.

Jon knew instantly what it was and quickly scrambled to his feet. He tackled Mr. Johnson to the ground as soon as he pulled out the gun. Jon managed to wrestle the gun out of Mr. Johnson's hand without getting shot himself. He got up and shot the two bodyguards who were coming towards him. Rose closed her eyes during the entire event.

He then turned the gun on Mr. Johnson. Jon placed the gun into his mouth. Jon had had enough. He wasn't going to let Rose die on his watch.

"Now listen here, you piece of shit. I'm tired of you threatening me and my baby. I have a child on the way and like HELL am I going to let you keep doing what you're doing. I don't owe you shit but a bullet to your goddamn brain. But something is telling me to spare your pathetic ass life. I'm warning you: come near me and my babies again, and I will kill you. Now get the fuck out of here."

Mr. Johnson scrambled to his feet, not saying a word. He ran out of the apartment, never to be seen again.

Jon hurriedly untied Rose.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, holding her stomach.

"You sure?" Jon asked, becoming a little scared.

"I'm sure, I'm fine," Rose said. "You should call the gang. Have them come over."

Carrie, Jason, and Jack arrived at Rose's apartment some ten minutes later. They saw the crime scene that was laid out on the floor. They called the police. An ambulance came and the paramedics took the corpses of the bodyguards away. The police asked everyone a series of questions which took forever. No one dared mention Jon's involvement, for he would've faced serious time in prison.

Once the police left, everyone went to Carrie's place to stay the night.

Jon laid with Rose, rubbing her stomach. She placed her hand on Jon's as he rubbed her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl," Rose said, slightly smiling.

"Ah. I was hoping for a boy. Ya know, so we could do boy things. But a girl will do," Jon said.

"We'll see," Rose said. "You know Jon, I'm glad you're done with the drug business."

"When I met you, I knew I had to change. I just couldn't fathom the thought of seeing you hurt or worse, dead," Jon said. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

And with this, they both kissed each other goodnight and fell to sleep.

**Fin. (The End)**


End file.
